A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to combining a resilient wrap or grip for the handle of a hand-held device and a magnet to provide therapeutic pain easing and healing effects to the operator of such a device. Some applications of this invention include the handles of golf clubs, tennis racquets, baseball bats, bicycle handlebars, vehicle steering wheels, crutches, walking stick, cane, and into bandages.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Magnetic therapy is believed to promote healing and the reduction of pain and provides a natural, drug-free method of managing pain. Magnetic field therapy is known to stimulate the circulation of blood, accelerate the oxygenation of blood cells, reduce fluid retention and inflammation and thus increase the body""s natural healing ability. Magnetic field therapy is believed to promote healing, to increase tissue temperature, and to reduce pain in those areas of the body where magnetic flux therapy is applied. Magnetic flux therapy has also been used to treat arthritis.
The force or impact shock generated by the impact between a baseball and a baseball bat or a golf club and a golf ball can adversely affect muscle tissue in the hand and wrist, particularly if the activity is performed repeatedly. The energy generated by such impact is known as xe2x80x9cimpact shockxe2x80x9d. The use of magnetic flux therapy can reduce the effects of the xe2x80x9cimpact shockxe2x80x9d transmitted through a grip for the handle of a hand-held device and into the user of the device.
The prior art does not disclose an apparatus for providing therapy to an operator of a hand-held device while it is being used and over a long period of time. The prior art only addresses the problem of reducing the amount of shock transmitted through the grip to the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,539 entitled xe2x80x9cGloves and Implements Containing a Flexible Magnetic Strip to Improve Gripxe2x80x9d describes xe2x80x9cways to improve one""s grip on an implement through the use of thin, flexible magnetic strips. The flexible magnetic strips can be worn with the glove or by the user gripping the implement which has the magnetic strip.xe2x80x9d Alternatively, the flexible magnetic strips can be used with either the glove or the implement, with the opposing glove or implement surface coated or imbedded with a magnet attracting material. The user""s grip is improved due to the magnetic interaction between the glove and the implement. U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,539 discloses a device which uses magnets in a manner suited for improving the operator""s grip via a special glove and handle arrangement not a magnetic flux real-time therapy device built into a resilient grip as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,717 entitled xe2x80x9cDriver Tool with High Energy Magnetizer/Demagnetizer on Tool Handlexe2x80x9d discloses a hand-held driving tool which xe2x80x9cincludes an elongated handle which defines a tool axis and is suitably shaped and dimensioned to be graspable within the hand of the user. The driving tool maybe in the form of a fixed, precision or other drivers in which the driver members, such as flat blade and Phillips screwdriver tips are mounted at axial of the handle. The handle defines a driver axis generally coaxially aligned with the tool axis. At least one permanent magnet is provided on the handle, the magnet being formed of a magnetized material having north and south poles defining a magnetic axis generally arranged on the handle to permit selective placement of a magnetizable element at least one position along the magnetic axis at a predetermined distance from one of the poles to magnetize the element and placement of the element a distance greater than such predetermined distance of the other of the poles to demagnetize the element. The magnetic axis is either aligned with or offset from the driver axis. In this way, a magnetizable element may be magnetized by positioning same adjacent to one of the poles and demagnetized by positioning the magnetizable element adjacent the other of the poles. The magnets used have an energy product equal to at least 7.0.times. 10.sup.6 gauss-oersteds. Although the magnets may be embedded within the handle, the magnets may be oriented in relation to the surfaces of the handle or a hole within the handle to facilitate placement of the part to be magnetized very closely to the magnetizing pole and somewhat more distantly positioned in relation to the demagnetizing pole.xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,717 describes a handle for a type of screwdriver incorporating a magnet to attach, magnetize, and demagnetize removable driver bits. The magnet is not intended to provide magnetic flux therapy. The present invention includes a magnetic strip to create a magnetic flux therapy device built into a resilient grip. The device operator is afforded the convenience, anonymity, and real-time therapy that only the Therapeutic Magnetic Hand Grip can provide.
The invention includes the combination of a magnetic flux therapy device embedded in a resilient grip for the handle of a hand-held device, for example: sporting equipment, including rackets and bats, tools, and the steering wheel of a vehicle.
The resilient grip is comprised of four mutually-attached layers. A resilient outer layer with an inner surface, a first edge, a second edge, and an outer surface provides a tacky surface, which inhibits slippage of a user""s hand relative to the resilient grip. A pliable magnetic layer with an inner surface, a first edge, a second edge, and an outer surface bonded to the inner surface of the resilient outer layer. The next strip is a felt layer with an inner surface, a first edge, a second edge, and an outer surface bonded to the inner surface of the pliable magnetic layer. The inner most layer is a pliable double sided tape layer with an inner surface, a first edge, a second edge, and an outer surface bonded to the inner surface of the felt layer. The four mutually-attached layers form a magnetic strip with a tape adhesive inner surface.
The strip is spirally wrapped and adhered about the handle of a hand held device with the first edge of the resilient outer layer overlapping itself enough on each successive handle turn to allow the first edge of the pliable magnetic layer to butt up against each successive turn layer first edge forming a continuous magnetic layer within the resilient grip. The pliable magnetic layer is fabricated in a manner, which prevents corrosion.
The strip may be spirally wrapped around the handle of a golf club, tennis racquet, racquetball racket, hockey stick, baseball bat, bicycle handlebar, hammer, shovel, an axe, walking stick, cane, as a bandage, a pair of crutches, or any other hand held device. The strip may also be spirally wrapped about a sleeve thereby creating a slip-on resilient grip, which is then attached directly to the handle of a hand held device.
The resilient outer layer can be made from one of the following rubber, vinyl, leather, or plastic. The resilient grip of the present invention can be easily installed by a user, will provide a long service life, and may be manufactured at a relatively low cost.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, when taken in conjunction with the appended drawings.